


20/20

by GriffinCastle



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriffinCastle/pseuds/GriffinCastle
Summary: A short and lighthearted fic, in which Richtofen realizes he has a thing for guys in glasses. Takes place on Zetsubou no Shima.





	20/20

"I can't read Japanese!" Dempsey protested loudly. To be honest, the marine was becoming irritated. Why would his team ask him, an American who only knew some spanish from family ties, for directions on a Japanese island? Especially when they had Takeo.  
His three companions looked at each other with raised eyebrows before Richtofen responded to his partner, amused "Dempsey, the sign is in English."  
Apparently the blurred squiggles on the wooden posts were not foreign characters, but instead letters of his mother tongue. "...Oh."  
Embarrassed by the outburst, he squinted at the pointed arrows and mumbled "Damn, you're right. Uh... the bunker's this way."  
As they walked, Richtofen strode closely to his lover's side while Nikolai and Takeo followed behind.  
Edward was very pensive before speaking "I have noticed something odd-"  
"There's a lot 'odd' about this island, Doc" Dempsey rolled his eyes sarcastically "You're gonna need to be more specific."  
"Well, for one, you have been squinting a lot."  
"It's dark." Dempsey said simply.  
"And, now I do not mean to insult your marksmanship, you have not been as accurate with your-"  
A loud snort from behind as Nikolai stifled a laugh interrupted him.  
"Oh shut up, I'm just tired is all!"  
"Dempsey, is your eyesight failing you?" Richtofen wondered out loud.  
"No way!"  
The samurai spoke this time "There is a reason we built the gas masks, American, and I have not seen you wear yours very often."  
Richtofen nodded "That is a good observation, Takeo. I suppose that burning sensation from the spores was not just superficial."  
Dempsey sighed "Alright, fine. I can't see shit. Who cares though? As long as I can hit what's in front of me I'll be fine. It's not like I need glasses."  
"Well, I for one think you would look very handsome with glasses."  
"I can look handsome in anything." he replied, made cocky by his lover's compliment.  
Nikolai finally laughed, partially from the flirting but mostly by how corny it was getting "Get a room!"  
The doctor laughed too, but decided to leave the discussion at that. They had finally found their way back to the bunker and the four were exhausted from a long, busy day.

\----

It had been many hours since the dim sun had set on the island, and Dempsey was laying back in bed slowly dozing off into a well-needed slumber. However, he stirred back to life as Richtofen nosily entered the room and tossed a cardboard box onto the mattress.  
"You always know how to make an entrance." Tank yawned, propping himself up on his elbows. "What's that?"  
The doctor spoke as he made a space for himself next to his partner "Well...while in the labs, I found a few pairs of glasses here and there. I thought they would work until I discovered how to reverse the effects of the spores."  
"Aw Doc, You can't be serious." he opened the box, unsure, and peeked inside.  
"I am serious. Spiders here are quick and small, if you do not see them that is another nasty injury I am responsible for healing." He added with a sweet smile "Also, I would hate to see you get hurt."  
The German soon presented Tank with a pair of large round specs "Now try these."  
It was apparent that Richtofen wasn't going to give the American a choice, so Dempsey carefully put the frames on, and looked around the room.  
"These feel a bit goofy." He said, unsure.  
"Hm. Well does your eyesight seem any better?"  
"Not really," he shrugged and returned them to the doctor.  
"How about these?" Edward handed him a pair that was thin and oval.  
He slipped them on and looked around again, before groaning and wrinkling his brow "Too strong! I can feel a headache comin' on already."  
Richtofen smirked "I don't think the frames suit your face anyway."  
Dempsey giggled and tossed them aside "Hey, this is supposed to help me see better, not get me on the cover of Gentleman's Quarterly."  
"Even then, these might suit you better." and the doctor presented Tank with thick, rectangular frames.  
He carefully adjusted the specs and looked around once more "Hm..they ain't perfect but they definitely work. How do I look?"  
Edward coughed awkwardly, he didn't want to admit to Dempsey how attractive he looked. The last thing the cocky American needed was an ego boost.  
"They look very nice." He said simply, hiding just how flustered he was.  
"I can see by the blush on you face that it looks more than 'nice,' Doc." The Marine giggled again, causing Richtofen to shield his face.  
Dempsey took his lovers hands into his own, and the two were left to gaze into each others eyes. Dempsey in particular was taking in every little detail of his German partner.  
"Ya know, you look a lot different when I can see you more clearly."  
"I-is that good, or?"  
"You really are beautiful."  
"Oh my!" the light blush that spotted his cheeks because a deep rouge. He wished to cover his face once more, but his hands were surrendered to the American's strong grasp.  
Instead, Tank leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to the German's lips.  
After a long moment they pulled away, and Edward could no longer bare it. He only ran off as a loud accusing call echoed:  
"Dear Dempsey, you are such a flirt!"


End file.
